Past
by d.perfectlight
Summary: "…maafkan aku, Ino. Aku sebenarnya tak ingin berakhir seperti ini." Sasuke hanya dapat menundukan kepalanya.  Sakit.  Dingin.  Sesak.  Pahit.  Menusuk.  Mereka membiarkan keheningan ganjil membunuh mereka perlahan.   fanfic angst pertama saya. abal parah.


Hi all readers in da whole world.

Here I am, Raito. Now I'm just going to write a super short fic.

Just inspired something angsty after heard one of Depapepe's song. You guys should really hear this one.

The title is Arigatou.

Hahaha.

Habisnya lagunya mellow gitu.

Oke. Cukup babibu (basa-basi bullshit)-nya.

Off with the fic.

**Disclaimer:  
>I do not own Naruto. I repeat. I do not own Naruto. I just own the idea of this fic.<strong>

**:p**

Notice:

The normal words, e.g "Abcdefg" are present event.

The italic words, e.g "_Abcdefg_" are past event, kalo bahasa Jawanya tuh _flashback_.

*dihantam bola tendangan macannya Hyuuga (?)*

* * *

><p>Mata aquamarine itu menerawang ke ladang lavender yang luas di hadapannya. Angin sepoi-sepoi turut meramaikan suasana dan membuat para lavender seolah-olah menari, menyambut kedatangan seorang gadis berambut <em>blonde<em> itu. Gadis itu lalu berjalan menuju pohon besar yang jaraknya tak begitu jauh dari tempat ia berdiri. Dibawah pohon itu, setahun yang lalu. Tempat dan momen yang takkan bisa ia hapus dengan mudah dari otaknya. Tak terasa semuanya telah berlalu. Layaknya angin membawa gadis itu pergi menjauh dari saat-saat bahagianya. Pergi. Menjauh dari kebahagiaan yang kini berujung pada kesedihan yang nampaknya sulit untuk pudar.

"_Ino, kamu mau jadi istriku?" Tanya pemuda di hadapan gadis itu sambil menggenggam kedua tangannya._

_Yamanaka Ino hanya terdiam mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut pemuda itu. Ia tak menyangka kalau pemuda yang selama lebih dari 3 tahun ia cintai akhirnya mengucapkan kata-kata tadi._

"_Ino?" Pemuda itu memanggil gadis dihadapannya sekali lagi._

"_A-aku mau, Sasuke-kun." Jawab gadis itu dengan wajah yang memerah bak tomat._

_Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda yang melamar Ino itu, segera memluk sang gadis tanpa membuang banyak waktu. Ia berkali-kali mengatakan "Aku cinta padamu, Ino." sembari mengangkat Ino keudara. Keduanya berbagi tawa dan kebahagiaan dibawah pohon besar yang melindungi keduanya dari terik matahari saat itu. Lautan lavender di sekeliling mereka seolah-olah turut berbahagia atas kejadian barusan. Pohon itu, lavender-lavender itu, tempat itu telah resmi menjadi saksi bisu momen-momen bahagia yang takkan pernah bisa di deskripsikan dengan kata-kata._

Kini Ino tengah duduk-duduk persis di tempat dimana bungsu Uchiha itu melamarnya. Mata _purple-ish_ _girl_ itu menerawang jauh ke ladang lavender peninggalan ayahnya sebelum akhirnya beliau pergi untuk selama-lamanya. Tiba-tiba saja angin berhembus agak kencang. Membuat Ino mati-matian memegangi dress agar tidak mengekspos bagian tubuh Ino yang…ehem…_private._ (a/n: _well you guys probably know what I mean here._). Entah kenapa, angin itu memberikan sensasi dingin yang aneh di tengkuk gadis itu. Dingin yang mencekam. Dingin yang mematikan hati. Dingin yang kelam. Dingin yang membuat Ino takut setengah mati. DIngin yang mengingatkan Ino pada hari yang tak pernah ia ekspektasikan sebelumnya.

"_Kenapa Sasuke-kun? Kenapa mendadak begini?" Tanya Ino dengan nada tinggi._

"_Maafkan aku, Ino. Ayahku tak kunjung merestui hubungan kita. Kini ayah sedang sakit keras. Aku tak ingin membuatnya semakin parah hanya karena bilang padanya kalau aku akan menikahi mu dalam waktu dekat." Jelas Sasuke dalam satu tarikan napas._

_Kedua insan itu tengah duduk-duduk di teras kafe dekat rumah sakit tempat ayah pemuda berambut raven itu dirawat. Sasuke memang sengaja memanggil Ino ke tempat itu untuk membicarakan hal menyangkut pernikahan mereka dan nasib sang ayahanda sekaligus calon (ex-)mertua. Padahal hari pernikahan mereka tinggal 3 minggu lagi. Namun Uchiha Fugaku tiba-tiba jatuh sakit dan menuru diagnosa dokter ahli, penyakit yang di derita Fugaku adalah penyaki yang cukup serius. Tentu saja hal itu membuat keluarga Uchiha bergidik ngeri._

_Hubungan antara Ino dan Sasuke memang tidak direstui oleh Fugaku. Beliau sudah punya pilihan lain untuk putra bungsunya itu. Putri semata wayang pemilik perusahaan Hyuuga. Sebagai seorang ayah, ia tak ingin anaknya menikahi sembarang wanita. Dan hal itu tentu membuat Sasuke merasa maat dikekang. Maka Sasuke nekat melamar Ino dan alhasil sang ayah jatuh sakit tak lama setelah pemuda itu memberitahu ayahnya kalau ia sudah melamar gadis penjaga toko bunga itu. Sasuke menjadi merasa sangat bersalah atas kondisi ayahnya saat itu. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apalagi kecuali "ini". Hatinya tak rela. Hatinya sakit karena harus membiarkan gadis pujaannya pergi._

"_Sasuke-kun. Katakan padaku. Kau tidak serius kan?" Lagi-lai gadis diseberangnya meminta kepastian dari mulut pemuda itu._

"…_maafkan aku, Ino. Aku sebenarnya tak ingin berakhir seperti ini." Sasuke hanya dapat menundukan kepalanya. Ia tak tega melihat wajah sedih gadis cantik didepannya. Ia tak sanggup melihat gadis yang beberapa menit lalu ia sakiti hatinya._

_Ino tak bisa melawan lagi. Ia juga tak mungkin menuruti egonya sendiri ketika diluar sana ayah dari laki-laki yang ia cintai tengah berusaha melawan penyakitnya._

_Sakit._

_Dingin._

_Sesak._

_Pahit._

_Menusuk._

_Mereka membiarkan keheningan ganjil membunuh mereka perlahan._

Ingatan yang sama sekali ingin Ino buang jauh-jauh kembali merasuki otaknya, memaksanya untuk mengingat setiap detil waktu itu. _Past time_. Tanpa ia sadari, mata _aquamarine_-nya mengeluarkan bulir air yang perlahan mengalir ke pipinya dan akhirnya jatuh ke bumi. Ingin rasanya ia mengantukan kepalanya ke dinding atau apa pun itu, yang penting ia bisa amnesia dan tidak mengingat hal menyakitkan, kenyataan pahit yang harus ia terima. Kenyataan bahwa ia membatalkan pernikahannya dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Kenyataan bahwa kini Sasuke sudah menikahi Hyuuga Hinata yang sudah berganti nama menjadi Uchiha Hinata. Kenyataan bahwa kini ia harus menempuh aral rintangan yang begitu berliku-liku karena selalu teringat akan sosok pemuda itu. Kenyataan bahwa ia takkan pernha bisa untuk menjadi bagian dari keluarga Uchiha.

Ino berdiri dan berlari ke tengah-tengah ladang lavender yang tengah memamerkan keindahannya sedari tadi. Ia berlari. Berlari. Terus berlari. Dengan harapan ingatan-ingatan itu hilang dibawa angin. Namun, ia justru terjatuh karena kehilangan keseimbangan. Ia tidak mencoba untuk bangkit. Ia membiarkan dress putih polosnya itu kotor terkena noda tanah. Membiarkan dirinya menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Membiarkan dirinya dilindungi oleh ribuan bunga ungu itu. Membiarkan emosinya meluap keluar.

"Kemana si Ino itu? Dia tidak tahu ya kalau bibi nya sangat khawatir." Gerutu Shikamaru sambil memicingkan matanya, mencari sesosok gadis yang merupakan teman masa kecilnya.

"Tadi kata paman penjaga ladang ini bilang dia tadi datang kesini dan belum melihatnya keluar lagi. Pasti dia masih disini." Balas Chouji yang tengah sibuk membuka kantung chips nya.

"Hah. Merepotkan."

Shikamaru dan Chouji memang diminta bibi Ino untuk mencari gadis itu karena hari sudah mulai gelap dan tak biasanya Ino pulang lebih dari jam 5 sore. Keduanya sepakat untuk mencari Ino. Tempat yang menjadi dugaan pemuda berambut nanas itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah ladang lavender. Ino selalu bilang kalau ia menyukai tempat itu dan sudah berkali-kali pula Ino menghilang dari rumah dan membiarkan dirinya melamun di ladang lavender. Tapi tempat gadis itu sering duduk-duduk tak menampilkan keberadaannya. Shikamaru dan Chouji saling bertatapan mendapati tempat itu kosong. Rasa khawatir mulai menggerogoti hati mereka. Keduanya langsung berpisah dan mulai mencari Ino LEBIH serius.

Tak lama kemudian, keduanya menemukan gadis itu tergolek tak berdaya ditengah ladang lavender. Sepertinya gadis itu terkena _heat stroke _ringan. Tubuh Ino memang tak bisa dibiarkan berlama-lama dibawah sinar matahari. Entah sudah berapa lama ia terjemur dibawah matahari. Kedua sahabatnya itu menatap miris wajah gadis cantik itu yang matanya terlihat sembab karena habis menangis. Chouji menggendong sahabat yang selalu menyemangatinya untuk diet dan olahraga rutin agar tampak lebih ganteng. Shikamaru mengikuti dari belakang sambil terus menatap sahabatnya yang selalu mau mendengar keluh kesah Shikamaru soal Temari, istrinya, yang menurut Shikamaru cerewet sekali belakangan ini. Ino selalu ada untuk mereka. Dan mereka selalu ada untuk Ino. Tapi gadis itu lebih memilih menderita sendirian tanpa mau berbagi.

"Harusnya dia sadar kalau dia tak perlu begini. Bodoh." Gumam Shikamaru pelan.

* * *

><p>O-WA-RI!<p>

Entahlah cerita ini angsty atau nggak. Raito baru pertama kali bikin yang kayak begini.

Hahaha.

Review sangat ditunggu demi kesatuan NKRI.

Eh! Maksudnya….

Review sangat ditunggu demi penambahan ilmu tulis-menulis Raito.

*big grin*


End file.
